User talk:Limited2gal
Ooooooh preeeeettty neeeewww...... i hope it works Limited2gal 02:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Express Lines }} Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Ah can't do de Robot }} It must be hard, getting all those free donuts.... Hi, friend. I HAVE ARRIVED. And Hi....Thanks for teh compliment. I'm not that interesting, but I like Adam Lambert :3 Hopray for being socially awkward! And you have a Neoseeker? Or are you just simply stalking me? Adam was on Season 8 I believe... I think he only lost because he was gay and he had red hair. :B I have never gotten interested in Anime. I like Total Drama Island and the rest of the series. :3 }} Woah, never thought about those shows. I love MAD and Regular Show... Gumball don't come on as much. And I have the same problem with TDROTI (Total Drama Revenge of the Island). It's (obviously) a Canadian cartoon, with Teletoon and all that. It's already aired in Canada, like, a month and a half ago and us Americans are getting impatient. Thank God for Youtube though. That's how we're all keeping up with the series as it airs in Canada. >.> They're not as stupid as I thought. Soon they shall realize how important Americans are and that we have a powerful army, guns, and our own type of cheese. HAHA. Of course. :3 There's a rubric you needs to follow so I know what you need on my user page. Just, like copy and paste it or whatever you wanna do. )) Um......please vote on the talk page and comment if you wish! Here's a link for you: PIE. }} }} }} )) and Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure ((Video game, I'm the founder of the wiki for it.... Please reply as soon as possible.}} Money doesn't grow on trees, it grows on bushes. }} I=Fantasy, U=Jelly? Riding on a Pig, Baby Monkey >.< }} }} 3DS XL -Coming Soon }} Haha yeah, I was going to be on for a litlle but it was being weird so I just exited. Sorry about that XD ~ Sugardapuppy I JUST CAME TO SAY...HELLOOOOO! I'm back! }} }} Can you help me again with something template-related on my wiki? If you can, plz enter the chat on http://lifeofheroesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Life_of_Heroes_RP_Wiki. Thankies!}} Whatever, i just dont want any liver! anyway...want to chat? Pleeeez?}} Seinfield, Season 4, Disc 3 }} About the Agents Icon Sure! Could it be a girl with black ponytails, brown eyes, and glasses? :3 Wutdoyawant (talk) 20:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Low ones. ^^ Also, you could use Clara as a base and Yuki's mouth, thank you. :) Wutdoyawant (talk) 21:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Also, THAT WAS YOU? OMG! Thank you for the icon! Also, I had no idea that was you that followed me! *Follows back instantly*. Thank you! OuO" Wutdoyawant (talk) 18:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Jumping Jeffries! |text= CHECK YOUR DEVAINART I HAS LEFT A MESSAGE! }} Hi I'm ConnaBuilder. Do you think you could make my wiki an atlffate of this wiki? Here's a pic for it My Wiki is called ConnaCream Wiki. Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) O Green World...Don't Desert Me Now Uhhh I cannot download one of the tracks you uploaded...the Pirate Ginny one @A@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here. Wait... No, I'm not! Or am I? }} }} What if I don't wanna "add the section/headline"? A PROPOSITION!? *gasp* }}